


Loki is a Porn Star or How Loki Got That Access Code

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Gods, Games, and Monsters [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Group Sex, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: When Hela throws Loki out of the Bifrost stream,and he ends up on Sakaar, he’s alone and has to figure out how to get home. He’s strong and skilled in fighting, but he’s no match for the Champions the Grandmaster is so proud of. He does, however, have his looks and certain other skills that can get him the keys to the best ride home.





	Loki is a Porn Star or How Loki Got That Access Code

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the sequel. BUT, I injured my shoulder and I’m having surgery tomorrow. In a hydrocodone-induced state of euphoria, I decided to take a detour down memory lane and tell you the story of how Loki spent his two weeks on Sakaar before Thor arrived. Natasha isn't in this one, but he does think about her. You do not need to have read Part 1 to follow it. 
> 
> It’s really just Loki/porn, porn/Loki with a little plot thrown in. I really do love me some bossy Loki. 
> 
> To everyone who takes a moment to leave kudos or comments, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Every single one is appreciated.

When he’d thrown his dagger at Hela and she’d deflected it and thrown him out of the Bifrost stream, Loki had found himself adrift in space. Again. But, this time not of his own choosing, as when he’d let go of Odin’s spear. He was, at least, able to use his magic to stay alive long enough to find another wormhole and it had spit him out onto one of the many trash heaps on Sakaar. He’d kept a low profile for three days until he learned what he needed to know. His innate skills, such as illusions, healing, and shape-shifting, were intact. But, the more powerful magic, like telekinesis and teleportation over long distances, was greatly impaired because he was too far from the source, way out here on the fringes of the universe. 

The Grandmaster was the ultimate narcissist and he was powerful; more powerful than Loki himself at his best. He was a showman, a diva, and he had two passions. One was the gladiatorial coliseum-type battles that kept the masses happy and the other was the private sex shows for his friends and sycophants that kept them distracted and out of his business.

Loki was far stronger and more skilled in combat than any human, but he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance of surviving a match with any of the Grandmaster’s champions he’d seen. What he did have were looks, charisma, and certain...skills that could get him into the Grandmaster’s inner circle. He had no qualms about becoming a pet Show Stallion if that would get him home. If home was still there. But, even if it wasn't, he still wanted to get back to Natasha and Thor, the only two people he cared about.

The private shows, which had no formal name, as far as he could tell, were run by a man named Sandur. The participants were all willing, or at least they appeared to be. They were a combination of exhibitionists, doms and subs who didn’t mind being on display for money, masochists, sadists, and people who simply needed the large sums of money they were paid. About twenty people total, who alternated nights onstage. They were allowed to mingle with the audience after the shows and take private jobs that Sandur took a percentage of in exchange for ensuring their safety. That was the key. 

*****

Sandur circled around Loki’s naked body as if he were appraising a show horse; touching, squeezing, nodding, and at one point running his hand down the lean muscle of his chest to his groin and cupping his cock and balls. 

“You’ve got the looks, all right, but is your dick big enough? And, can you perform on command?”

“Why don’t you suck my dick and you can see for yourself?” 

“Ooh, cocky. I like it. Let’s see if you can back that up. Sweetie Pie, would you come in here, please?”

A short, muscular, dark-haired woman appeared in the doorway. Probably one of the acrobats, he guessed. 

“Yes, baby?” She said, sweetly.

“Let’s see what Mr. Confidence here can do. I need to see what he looks like hard.”

She looked Loki up and down and purred. “Mmm-hmm, gladly.”

She let her hands wander all over him, running down his back, his arms, his ass, his thighs, and finally, his cock. Loki shoved everything else to the back of his mind except her and what she was doing. When you’re the God of Mischief, you have to compartmentalize well or you’ll go insane, and he had a thousand years of practice. Not that this wasn’t an insane plan, but it was all he had.

As soon as her hand touched his cock, it came to life. She worked it with one hand as she stood next to him, her other hand squeezing his ass. In about ten strokes, he was fully erect and drops of pre-cum were already forming on the tip. 

“Ok, that’s pretty impressive, I have to admit. Now, I need to see him come. And, don’t take too long.”

She took a pillow and a bottle of lube from the sofa and table, dropped the pillow in front of Loki, and knelt on it while she worked the lube all over her hands and then put them around his shaft, stacked one on top of the other. The bottom hand held a tight grip on him, while the other worked the top half of his cock in quick, twisting motions. She sucked the pre-cum off the tip and licked her lips, and could tell by Loki’s reaction that he really liked that. His hands gripped her shoulders while she worked, and she liked the way they felt. 

When he was ready to come, she twisted her palm across the tip, released his base, and he arched the hot, white liquid past her shoulder.

Loki took a deep breath and smiled down at her. 

“You’re quite skilled at that,” he said, as her eyes met his, and she looked to the ground almost shyly.

Sandur spoke up. “All right, well done. How are you with men?”

“Equally comfortable,” Loki shrugged.

“Sweetie, send in Obsidian.”

A large man with bulky muscles and skin so black he could disappear in the night sky strolled in. He reminded Loki of Heimdall, and he had to quickly stuff that away—far too much history there.

Sandur spoke to Loki while inclining his head towards the other man. 

“Let’s see how you well you suck cock.”

Loki locked eyes with the man, took three steps forward, and dropped to his knees. He ran his fingertips up the insides of the smooth, black thighs, cupped the man’s balls in one hand, and held the base of the semi-erect cock in the other. Still holding eye contact, he licked all the way up the outside of the shaft and took the tip in his mouth, running his tongue around it. He repeated this several times until the man was hard, then sucked the whole thing into his mouth in one quick move, until the tip was in the back of his throat. 

Many years ago in his youth, when he’d thought he was in love with the handsome son of a politician from another Realm, Loki had practiced and perfected the art of suppressing his gag reflex and holding his breath. He was good at it.

Obsidian gave a low, deep moan and closed his eyes. Loki pulled away just long enough to inhale a good breath, put his hand on one of Obsidian’s, and guided it to the back of his head. The man quickly took the hint and grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair, pulling him hard back and forth until his cock was so far down Loki’s throat, it had to be choking him. Loki didn’t stop and didn’t take a breath, feeling the thick cock working farther and farther down his throat, swallowing to create more pressure on it. In less than a minute, Obsidian came down Loki’s throat. 

Loki pulled back, catching his breath as the dark man’s knees nearly buckled. 

“Hire him,” laughed Obsidian to Sandur. 

And, thus concluded Loki’s job interview for Sandur’s Sakaar Sex Show.

*****

The nightly shows generally consisted of two parts. The earlier one usually involved lighter, fun fare such as orgies, acrobats having sex in improbable positions, contests to see which men could come most often in a given period of time, how many men a woman could fuck to orgasm in half an hour, things like that. The audience made bets with the house. 

The late show was more serious. It consisted of a lot of dominance and submission, humiliation, and sometimes pain in the form of whipping, caning, cutting, and other creative ways of making people hurt or bleed. There were also high-tech fucking machines and torture devices for special occasions.

Loki’s first time, which consisted of being part of an orgy in an early show, had garnered some attention, but that wasn’t going to get him what he needed. He approached Sandur after the show.

“Sandur, you’re wasting my talent with this fluff. Give me a chance. I’m a good Dom. I’m very good at getting people to tell me what they need. I have skill with ropes, shackles, all kinds of restraints; I know how to use whips, crops, clamps, and piercing needles; I know how to properly give and receive pain. Let me do something later tonight.”

“I can’t. The program is already set.”

“Tomorrow night, then.”

“I can’t let you have the late show, but I’ll give you half the early show all to yourself.”

“Thank you, Sandur. I won’t let you down.”

“I just met you. How did I let you talk me into giving you your own showtime?” He shook his head.

“I can be very persuasive,” Loki said, smiling. 

He set off to find the two acrobats he needed, to make sure they were willing and able to do what he wanted. 

When time came for the show, there was a substantial crowd, bigger than his first night. Maybe people were ready for something more sophisticated than an orgy. Loki hoped so, anyway. The stage was eye-level for the audience in the first couple of rows, and close enough to touch if they leaned over far enough. There were no railings or walls. The Grandmaster himself was here tonight.

As was the custom, there were no speeches or introductions. The general gist of the performance was on the card, with a brief description. The audience knew the names of the performers they liked, and he was an unknown, as yet, so he just got to work. He was wearing a pair of dark green leather-ish pants, no shirt, and no shoes. Sweetie Pie had braided his hair into one long braid to keep it out of his way. There were two other people: Sweetie Pie and a male acrobat named Viper, who was built much like Loki, only quite a bit shorter. They were both naked. 

There were two large metal hooks dangling at the ends of chains from the ceiling, about ten feet apart, and there were several coils of gold rope on a table. He had enchanted them to glow very subtly, and the stage lights went down to a soft amber. 

He began by placing Viper on his belly, then tying his ankles and wrists together behind him, arching his back into what would have been a painful position for someone less flexible. 

Then, he moved to Sweetie Pie, putting her into the opposite position and tying her hands under her knees, which were pulled back against her shoulders. 

First, Viper, then Sweetie Pie, were attached to their respective hooks by ropes twisted into intricate braids and knots around their bodies. Loki added a few more coils of rope to each just for show because they looked good. 

In the end, Viper was hanging belly-up, with his head dangling backwards and down towards the floor, arms pulled backwards under him, hands to ankles, trussed up in gold coils. Sweetie Pie was on her back with her knees tied up to her chest and hands behind her knees. There were gold coils around the back of her neck, supporting it and tied to the rope around her hands.

Loki stepped back to get a good look, and the crowd was murmuring appreciatively. It was quite a sight, with the ropes subtly glowing against smooth skin on the dimly-lit stage. His cock was hard inside his pants. For him, this was both sex and art, and it was incredibly arousing. He found he was actually enjoying sharing this with the audience. 

He walked toward Viper’s head and stood in front of him. He leaned down and kissed Viper hard, unzipping his pants and freeing his cock as he did so. It was rock-hard now, and when he tapped Viper’s jaw, he opened wide and let Loki push into his mouth. Holding onto the ropes, Loki thrust in hard and pulled out slowly, over and over until he came on Viper’s tongue and there was so much, it ran down his face. Loki tucked himself back in and zipped his pants. His intent had been to make Viper come now with his hand and spurt all over himself, but what had happened was even better. Viper had come all over himself while Loki was fucking his mouth, without being touched. That was interesting.

The crowd loved it. There were whistles and clapping hands. But, he wasn’t finished. As he walked toward Sweetie Pie, he thanked his Asgardian and Jotunn heritage for his nearly non-existent refractory period, and felt himself getting hard again as he looked at her body in his ropes.

He fisted a chunk of Sweetie’s hair and pulled her head back, leaning over and kissing her deeply and slowly. She responded and kissed him back, breathless, wanting his mouth. He left her panting and moved down to her deliciously-exposed buttocks and vulva. He slipped a finger inside her and licked her clitoris, and she was dripping wet. No pretense there. He unzipped and freed his cock again, which was already hard and dripping pre-come. He knew he would be, but was glad to see it so obvious, anyway. The audience was talking softly and exclaiming. 

He positioned himself at her wet vulva and thrust in hard, making her gasp and stiffen in her ropes. He held onto the rope with one hand and the fingers of his other hand worked little circles on her clitoris as he thrust harder and harder, until she screamed and came, clenching around him. That sent him over the edge, and he spilled deep inside her. He momentarily collapsed onto her for a few breaths, then stood up and tucked himself away again in his pants. 

The lights came up and there was applause and cheering as he carefully undid his ropes to let Viper and Sweetie loose. It was perfect. It had gone even better than he’d hoped. People threw money and hastily-scribbled notes all over the stage. He didn’t care about currency, but this kind of attention was a big step in the right direction. The man he was interested in gave him a long, studious look before walking away, talking softly to the Grandmaster.

*****

He slept well that night and woke to Sandur shaking him and holding a cup of hot, steaming liquid. He sat up, sleepily accepting the cup, and took a sip. It was surprisingly good and tasted a bit like coffee, Midgard’s second-best contribution to the Nine Realms (Kinbaku being the first-best). 

“They're asking about you. Who you are, what your name is. What do you want me to tell them?”

“My name? My name is Loki. What else should I tell them?”

“You can use your real name if you like, but most people use a stage name.”

“All right, then. Call me The Asgardian. Is that acceptable?”

“It’s perfect. Descriptive but a little mysterious. You’re on again tomorrow night, and your name will be on the program. You’re gonna make me rich. Oh, and yourself, too. Not that you seem to care. Sweetie and Viper said you gave them all the tips from last night.”

“They deserved it. They were both perfect.”

“You’re all right, Loki The Asgardian,” Sandur said, as he ducked out the door of Loki’s room. 

He thought about the man from last night, the one who was talking to the Grandmaster. He didn’t really want to get too close to Grandmaster, because he might figure out that The Asgardian could wield magic, and he didn’t want that, at least, not yet. He was playing that close to his chest for now. But, the other man...he was the Keeper of the Keys. Literally. The Grandmaster’s personal pilot, and he flew the most powerful ship on Sakaar. One capable of surviving The Devil’s Anus, the wormhole that could send him home.

That evening, as Loki watched the audience gather for the evening’s shows, which he was not part of tonight, he took Sandur aside.

“That thin, blond man in the red jacket. Is he here every night? What does he like?”

“Taken a fancy to Captain Mora, have you? He’s an odd one, that. He’s here about half the time. He likes everything, but he loves the darker stuff. The darker, the better.”

“What does that mean, exactly, Sandur. Tell me.”

“Blood. He likes blood. Whenever there’s whipping, caning, cutting, or that rare time when we have a true masochist who likes to be tortured, Mora is here. He’s a little creepy, actually. You might do well to stay away from him.”

“Of course! How did I miss that!? Pain and blood. That’s what gets his attention.”

“You like pain?” asked Sandur.

“Sometimes. I can handle a lot more of it than I enjoy. More than anyone here.”

An idea started to take shape.

“Who here best knows how to use a whip? Let these fools make bets on how many lashes I can take before I break and beg for it to stop.”

“Are you serious? You’re serious.”

“Yes. And, if I'm lucky, you’ll get to see me turn blue, too.” He laughed.

*****

“Are you sure about this? This seems insane to me,” said Sandur, looking out at the crowd for tonight’s late performance, featuring The Asgardian. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Trust me on this. I’ve done it before.”

“That seems even more insane, then. But, ok. It’s your skin.”

“Just don’t be shocked if I turn blue. It’s part of the performance. Don’t get upset and stop it, all right?”

“All right. Blue is ok. Got it. Will your blood still be red?” 

“Yes. My eyes, too.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No. No fucking tonight. And, I’m dead serious.” Loki smiled at him as he stepped onto the stage. 

He was wearing the same green faux leather pants as the other night, and was shirtless and barefoot again. Sweetie had braided his hair again, but this time she’d tucked the end up under the top of the braid, so there would be no danger of it getting caught by the whip. Her face had been drawn and pale as her hands worked through his hair.

“How can you do this? There shouldn’t be enough money on Sakaar to make you do this,” she had said through clenched teeth.

“I’m not doing it for money. I’ll be fine. Trust me. You’ll be right there, making sure I’m all right, yes?”

“Yes.”

She stepped onto the stage with him, and they walked to a horizontal metal bar that had been set in the middle about six feet off the ground. She tied his wrists to each side of the bar with the same gold rope he’d used on her. There was a stool in front of him for when he could no longer stand, if he was still determined to continue. No one believed it would get that far. Sweetie stood facing him, close, so she could hear him say “Enough” if his voice was weak. 

Loner, one of the professional Doms, would be wielding the whip. Loki had warned him not to go easy on him. This was not a scene for entertainment. This was to be the real thing. The standing-room-only crowd was already placing bets. 

“He can’t last more than eight.”

“He’ll make it to twelve.”

“He goes to his knees before five.”

Loki was focusing inward. It had been a long, long, long time since he’d been to his sub space—that flood of endorphins, that euphoria that a submissive can experience when everything is right. He’d given up being a sub when he’d realized he was going down some very dark paths chasing that euphoria. Pain is not necessary for all subs to reach that space, but it was for him, and it had been taking more and more of it to get there. 

When he did, it had always seemed worth the pain, and that was the dangerous part. Plus, when the endorphins kicked in, the Jotunn half of him came out. He couldn’t stop it. Here, that didn’t matter. No one knew or cared what a Frost Giant was, so he’d be happy to get there as soon as possible. 

“Begin,” said Sandur.

Crack.

“One,” Sandur said, and one red stripe across his shoulders started oozing red.

Crack.

“Two.” Loki was looking at Sweetie, his expression trying to convince her it was ok as another red stripe appeared. 

Crack.

“Three.” His fists clenched and unclenched, eyes squinted.

Crack.

“Four.” Deep breaths. Red flecks began to form in his irises, and his skin began to show a hint of blue.

Crack.

“Five.” Blood freely trickled down his back now. His eyes were deep red. Sweetie started crying. 

Crack.

“Six.” The crowd was counting now, drowning out Sandur. His skin was ice-blue and the blood was an even more dramatic contrast than to his normal cream color.

Crack.

“Seven.” The transition was complete now. Fiery red eyes and bright blue skin that was cold to the touch when Sweetie put her hand on his. The crowd was murmuring and pointing. 

Crack.

“Eight.” Blood was splattering on the stage around him now, and Sweetie even had a few drops on her arms. His eyes closed, and he felt that long-lost rush of euphoria flood his mind with a white haze.

Crack.

“Nine.” The crowd was breathless. He was still on his feet and his back was a mass of red meat.

Crack.

“Ten.” His knees finally buckled and he sank hard into the ropes holding his wrists. Sweetie leaned in, hoping to hear the word, but he said nothing. She tried to push the stool under his knees, but he shook his head “no.”

Crack. 

“Eleven.” Blood dripped down his ass, his thighs, his calves, staining the green faux leather.

Crack.

“Twelve.”

Sandur made it to eighteen before Loner threw down the whip and said “No more. I’m done. This stops now.”

Red eyes opened when Loki realized no more was coming. He was too tired to care when Loner and Sweetie untied him and he sank to the floor on his knees amid the splatters of blood.

The crowd went berserk. The Asgardian had never said “Enough.” He was blue! What did it mean? Who had even bet he would never say the word? 

Captain Mora, that’s who. 

He walked around the stage to stand directly in front of Loki, who looked back at him, red eyes steady. Mora licked his lips and nodded, then walked away. 

The Grandmaster had already left. He didn’t care to be too close to bloody, messy things. He only liked them from a distance.

After a few minutes, Loki was able to stand and make his way off the stage mostly under his own power, supported by Loner and Sweetie. People swarmed around him, but Sandur waved them off and replaced Sweetie under Loki’s left arm. They took him downstairs to the living area, got his pants off, and put him into a bathtub of warm water. 

“I told you this was insane. Ok, you proved you could handle pain, but look at you. You'll be out of commission for weeks, and then you'll be a mess with scars!”

“Night after tomorrow. I'll be ready.” 

“What? What did you just say? The night after tomorrow? You'll still be in bed in bandages the night after tomorrow.” 

“No, I won't. Trust me. Did I not make you an obscene amount of money tonight? Have I let you down yet when I asked you to trust me?”

“No, but...”

“No buts. Put me on the card for the night after tomorrow. Same thing with the ropes I did the other night, but I'll switch it up a little. Make sure people know I'm on the card, all right?”

Sandur nodded, then walked out the door, shaking his head. Sweetie drained the tub of the red-tinged water and refilled it, rinsing off Loki's back with careful handfuls. Then she dried him off with gentle pats. By the time she'd finished drying him, he had stopped bleeding. She gave him a quizzical look and went to get the healing ointments she'd put aside for tonight. 

“No, I don't need those,” Loki said as he climbed into bed and laid on his stomach. “Just water, some food, and whatever alcoholic drink you can find. Anything will do.” 

He stayed in his room until late morning of the evening he was performing again. When he came out, Sandur and Sweetie and several others greeted him and gathered around in the kitchen, where he was making “coffee,” or whatever it was called here. 

Sandur said “Ok, let me see the damage. I have something else ready for tonight to replace you.”

Loki opened his robe and let it drop backward. There was nothing left but a few faint pink stripes.

“Those will be gone by tonight. I told you I'd be ready.” 

Sweetie gasped and Sandur just looked at him wide-eyed.

“That's...that's impossible. How did you do that?”

“I heal fast. I don't know why, but I always have. Some weird genetic quirk, I suppose.” 

Thank you, Asgardian constitution and Frigga's lessons, he thought to himself. 

*****

Mora was in the audience tonight. Good. Loki gave him a long look and Mora looked back, nodding in recognition. 

The performance was similar to what he'd done the other night, but he reversed Sweetie's and Viper's positions. He came in Sweetie's mouth and he fucked Viper. Again, Viper did not disappoint, coming all on his own while Loki was fucking him. The man was a treasure.

Loki’s back did not go unnoticed by the crowd. They pointed and made surprised noises. A few shouted out questions.

“Is that make-up? I need some of that.”

“Are you a magician?” 

Loki cringed a little at that one. He didn't need anyone digging too far into that, so he just laughed and waved.

Mora pressed a note into his palm. “I need to talk privately. Meet me out front when you're ready.” 

Loki didn't put on a shirt. He figured Mora needed to see for himself. He descended the stairs in front of the theater and Mora was waiting in his private car with the rear door open. Loki climbed in and shut the door. 

“So, I hear you heal really fast. May I look?”

Loki turned his back to Mora and let him run his hands up and down. 

“Impressive. I can't even feel anything different. I'm assuming you weren't faking the show the other night. I don't know how anyone could have faked what I saw, but just checking.”

“You know it was real. Why is that so important?”

“I want to purchase your private services.”

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I want to hurt you, make you bleed, and then I want you to fuck me.” 

That caught him off guard. He was expecting the first two, but assumed Mora would want to fuck him, not the other way around. 

“So, you want to be fucked by a bloody, blue man with red eyes?” He smiled.

“Victorious-warrior-fresh-from-the-fight-and-I'm-the-spoils-of-war fantasy. These gladiators are such animals. But, you...you check all my boxes—tall; handsome—great cheekbones, by the way; lean, not bulky; skin like satin; smart and perceptive; not to mention a pefect cock and great stamina. The blue color and red eyes are just added bonuses.” 

“All right. Twenty-five thousand credits and one condition.” 

“Twenty-five thousand? You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?”

“Don't you?” 

“Point taken. Ok, done. What's the condition?”

“This party has to happen on Grandmaster's ship. I've heard it's amazing, and I want to see it.”

Mora laughed. “Believe me, you aren't the first to have asked that. That's no problem. I use it all the time, as long I'm ready to go when His Partiness needs me.” 

“Pick me up in front of the theater tomorrow night after the show. Do you have a preference as to what I should wear?”

“I rather like you in those shiny green pants. Those will do fine.” 

Loki exited the car, barely able to contain his excitement. Here was his chance to get the access code to Grandmaster’s ship. All he needed to do would be to stay close to Mora and not be too obvious about watching him enter the code. And, of couse, fuck Mora after he'd let him cut him or whip him. He shrugged inwardly—a small price to pay for a ticket home. 

*****

He told Sandur he had a private engagement with Mora, as protocol required. Sandur was not thrilled with the idea, but let it go. When he asked how much and Loki told him, he shook his head and whistled.

“Damn, Loki. He must want you very badly. Are you sure you're ok with what he wants?”

“I'm fine with it. If he takes it too far, I can always break his neck,” he laughed, and Sandur shot him an uncertain look, not sure if he was serious. 

“You're joking, right? If you were to kill Mora, Grandmaster would destroy me and everyone here. Probably the building, too.” 

“Don't worry. I would never let it go that far.” 

He strode out the front door to Mora's waiting vehicle.

When they arrived, the Captain approached the access panel and Loki stepped back behind Mora's shoulder. This gave the appearance of allowing Mora privacy while he entered the code, but Loki was tall enough to see over his shoulder and committed the sequence to memory. It was done. Now, all he had to do was to finish out this night without doing anything stupid. He’d come too far to screw this up now.

They entered the ostentatiously furnished “party room.” Loki walked around, making a point to exclaim about all the bells and whistles while actually taking in everything else. Mora played with some lighting and music, and finally settled on a surprisingly tasteful subdued blue lighting and relaxing music. He had previously laid out a few things, and gave Loki a chance to look them over. There was a large bottle of lube, a whip (of course), elegant gold rope similar to what Loki had used in his shows, and a dagger. Loki chuckled to himself at that, and wondered if this man had any idea how to use one. 

“Blood will show up well in blue light, but it won't look red, by the way. If you want red, stick to regular white light. And, may I ask if you have any experience using a whip or a dagger?” Loki said.

“A little. Not much. I was actually hoping you could give me some pointers.”

“So, you haven't done this before with anyone else?”

“No. I admit I like the blood, but I was afraid I'd accidentally seriously injure or even kill someone. I might be an asshole, but I'm not a sadist or a murderer. That's why I wanted to make sure what I saw the other night was real. And, how do you know all this stuff like what color blood is under different lights? Never mind. Not sure I really want to know.” 

He changed the light to a soft white.

Loki gave him a brief lesson on how to properly use the whip, and how far away to stand in order to avoid wrapping it around his chest and accidentally removing a nipple. 

He picked up the dagger and lovingly ran his fingers over it, feeling the balance and checking the blade. Of course, it was not suitable for real fighting, but it would do fine for their purposes tonight. He put the blade to his own chest and showed Mora how and where to make cuts that would produce a lot of blood without doing serious damage or injury. Mora was fascinated with how easily Loki could use it on himself as well as the technique, and he licked the blood off Loki's chest, his pupils starting to dilate with desire. 

“I'm ready. Should I tie you up?” 

“That won't be necessary. I can take it. Besides, you don't want your victorious warrior tied up, do you?” Loki grinned, turning his back to Mora and standing straight, with his hands at his sides.

“You should stop when you see me just begin to turn blue. If you're going to cut me after, you have to leave me enough energy to still fuck you.” 

“I can't believe we're having this conversation like we're talking about the weather, but ok. I've got it.” 

Mora snapped the whip and connected. 

“Harder,” Loki said. “That didn't even draw blood.” 

The second lash did, and Mora continued. 

By the fourth lash, there was blood dripping down Loki's back, and Mora's cock was so hard in his pants, he thought he might come. He took a few deep breaths to get control of himself.

By the sixth, there was blood on the floor. Loki's skin was turning slightly blue and he could feel his eyes starting to change. He let Mora hit him one more time, then turned around to face him. The pilot gasped.

“Your eyes... they're beautiful. And, your skin...you look like a god.” 

Loki couldn't help but smile at that. He handed Mora the dagger and took the whip away. 

Mora began cutting little incisions on Loki's chest according to what he had been shown. Loki clenched his teeth and grimaced a little, but didn't groan or speak. When Mora had done enough to have blood dripping down Loki's chest, he licked some of the blood. He closed his eyes and savored the taste, then stepped back to look.

“Turn around for me, please.”

Loki turned his back to Mora and waited a few moments. 

“Mora? Are you all right?”

The Captain was breathing deeply again.

“Um...yes...I just...I can't believe how hard I am right now. I don't want to come in my pants.” 

Loki turned back to face him. Time to take control of the situation.

“Strip,” he said. 

“I beg your pardon?” Mora said.

“You wanted the conquering warrior fresh from the fight. You've got him. Did you expect him to say ‘please’? Now, shut up and strip.”

Mora did as he was told.

Loki forced the man to the floor, making sure he got some blood on him as Loki held him down and tied his arms behind his back.

“On your knees, legs apart, facing me.” 

He watched the man struggle to his knees, unable to use his arms.

Mora's face was at Loki's crotch level, and he watched as Loki unzipped his pants, freeing his cock, which was already hard. He was enjoying this, too.

“Open your mouth.” 

“But, I said fuck me, not...”

“Shut up. You're getting what you asked for.” 

He opened his mouth and Loki shoved his cock into the back of Mora's throat, gagging him. Not wanting to make him actually vomit, he pulled out enough to let him catch his breath, then said “Now suck it, and make it good, or I'll choke you with it again.” 

Mora sucked as well as he could. He was obviously not accustomed to having his arms tied behind him, and his movements were awkward and jerky. Loki watched as the man’s head bobbed back and forth on his cock. It was not a bad sight. Mora was a good-looking enough man, and he at least knew how to use his tongue.

He let the man continue until he was ready to come, then fisted a handful of hair and forced himself nearly all the way in until Mora was making faint choking noises. When he came, he pulled part way out, letting his cum spill all over the man’s tongue and drip down his chin. 

Loki shoved him backwards, noticing how hard the man was from the rough treatment. That was fine with him.

“Get up.” 

When Mora didn’t move fast enough to suit him, he yanked him up by the arm. He undid the rope and told Mora to lay on his back on the bed, and then re-tied his hands to the bed frame above his head.

Loki picked up the lube and applied a generous amount to his cock, caressing himself as he moved his hands up and down. Within moments, he was hard again. Mora's pupils were completely blown and he was panting. He hadn’t been able to reach all the cum on his chin with his tongue, and there were still little trails of it.

Loki crawled up between Mora’s legs and leaned over him, their noses nearly touching, so the man could see into his eyes and smell the blood. He was frantic with need. 

He used a lubed hand to stroke Mora’s length and his thumb to glide across the sensitive tip. He moaned, arching his back a little and thrusting into Loki’s fist.

He inserted a lubed finger, holding Mora by the hip as he worked it farther in until he found his prostate. The man moaned and said “More...please.”

When Loki inserted a second finger, Mora groaned and whined. 

“I need your cock, my warrior god.”

“Oh, you’ll get it. Be grateful I'm showing you this mercy, Captain. Conquering warriors usually just take what they want. Put your legs on my shoulders now.”

He removed his fingers and pushed the head of his cock up to Mora's entrance. Mora groaned again as the pressure increased, Loki's cock moving slowly into him. When the head popped past the sphincter muscle, Mora screamed. 

“It's all right. The worst is over,” Loki said, putting his hand on Mora's throat. He waited until Mora relaxed, then slowly pushed in his entire length, inch by inch, holding both hips with his hands. 

“Mm. You feel so good. So tight and slick. You like my cock in your ass, don't you? You want to be used hard by your conquerer.”

Mora nodded his head and babbled “Yes, yes, please, fuck me.” 

“Beg me. Beg your god to fuck you.” 

“Please...fuck me hard...make it hurt...please...”

Loki obliged, starting to move back and forth slowly, building up speed and intensity, pulling the man’s hips hard onto his cock. He felt the bump of the prostate, and angled against it every stroke. Mora was trembling, sweating, and moaning. 

Loki wrapped his fist around the man's cock and stroked in time to his thrusts. In just a few strokes, Mora screamed, shuddered, and came all over himself and Loki’s hand. Loki continued to fuck him until the man was completely limp, then slammed in hard one more time and came deep inside him, groaning loudly. He had enjoyed that little role-play almost as much as Mora had, and smiled to himself.

He pulled out, untied the ropes, and sat down next to Mora, who was still breathing hard. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. He was silent for a minute, trying to make his words.

“That was...incredible. Way better than I had ever hoped. And, you never even took your pants off.” 

“Glad you enjoyed it.” 

Loki found the bar and made two drinks. 

“I hope you have a good cleaning service. We made quite a mess,” Loki said, waving at the bed and the bloody floor. 

“No worries. Say, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Will you be healed by tomorrow afternoon?”

“Well enough. Depends on what you want.” 

“Would you like to join me tomorrow for one of Grandmaster's “events,” as he calls them? It's a private party at the tower.” 

“I'd like that,” Loki said. He actually felt a little bad about how much trouble Mora was going to be in when Grandmaster's ship disappeared tomorrow night. 

Mora found his pants, put them on, and handed Loki a handful of credits.

“That's thirty thousand. Worth every credit. The car will be out front in a minute, and I'll send it around for you tomorrow afternoon for the party.”

“Thank you. I look forward to it.” He turned and walked to the waiting car. 

*****

When the car dropped him off, Loki went to his room and found a large envelope, into which he stuffed all but twenty-five hundred credits, and wrote a note to go inside with them. It simply said “This is to divide among you, Viper, and Sweetie. Thank you all.”

He sealed the envelope, found Sandur, and handed him his twenty-five hundred cut and the envelope.

“Put this in your safe and promise me you won't open it for three days.” 

“Um, ok. What's up?” 

“It's a surprise. Three days. I mean it. I'm trusting you.” 

He turned and headed for bed.

The next morning, a package arrived for him. It was from Mora, and it was a complete outfit of pants and jacket in the color Loki had worn. It fit perfectly. When the car came to pick him up, he found he was actually looking forward to spending a little down time mingling and relaxing. 

Mora met him at the door with a drink and escorted him upstairs to a gigantic room with flashing lights, a bar, a dance floor, and the Grandmaster himself playing music. It briefly crossed his mind that maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad place to be stuck for awhile.

Loki had just sat down with his cocktail and was talking to a group of attractive women when everything stopped. A gigantic chair slid across the room with a large, blond man strapped into it. 

It was Thor.

*****

And that’s the story of how Loki came to be in possession of the access code for the Grandmaster's ship by the time Thor arrived two weeks after him.


End file.
